


Tremble under these fingertips, this is my last stand.

by Elora_Lane



Series: The 100 Season Seven Countdown [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 4, end of the world sex, mild power dynamics kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: The day before the conclave, Roan finds comfort in Echo's company.
Relationships: Echo/Roan (The 100)
Series: The 100 Season Seven Countdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Tremble under these fingertips, this is my last stand.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:  
> Hi if you’re down for it, I would love to see your take on a canonverse Echo/Roan! Love your work 💜
> 
> Thank you for the compliment. I really, really enjoyed writing this! 
> 
> Installment 3 of 5 for the countdown for season 7. 
> 
> Not Beta'd

Swords clash- once, twice, a third time. 

It sounds far too angry for Roan, as their blades cross again, the sound deafening. That is until it clears, and all he can hear is his and Echo’s breathing. Their lungs are heavy from use. She’d insisted on training for hours, insisting that he needed to be in top shape for the conclave. 

Eyes flicking to hers again, Roan takes in her desperate anger. 

She’s pissed that he won't let her fight in his place, and she told him that. He can’t help but smirk from the memory. Echo had never been the best at keeping her extreme loyalty in check. 

Even when he was an exiled prince, and she was a spy who found him in a cave. 

She saw his Azgedan marks and came back. Helping him with food, water, clothing. As loyal as she was to her queen, she was even more loyal to her prince, and Roan knew it, “My King,” he hears her huff before pushing his blade away, “You must train!” 

Roan drops his sword, he’s a dead man, he can feel it in his bones. Even though she won't accept it, he’s resigned to his fate. If someone from Azgeda lives. That’s all he cares about, “Echo,” he muses, “no amount of training will help me now.” 

“That’s not true!” she yells, throwing down her sword, “you'll die if you’ve already given up.” 

“I’m not going to argue with you,” he says, walking to the pitcher of water and pouring himself a cup, “for the next twenty-four hours, I’m still your King.” 

He turns around to find her looking like a wounded puppy. Her willowy arms are covered in a sheen of sweat, as is her collarbone and her forehead. Roan can’t help but wonder how she’d taste, whether she’d let him pull up her shirt- kiss down her stomach, unbutton- “please,” he hears her almost plead, as he wonders how she got so close to him, “don’t. Don't just give up.” 

He searches her brown eyes, her full lips, “I’m not giving up... I’ve glimpsed fate. It’s better if Skairippa wins. She’ll save some of us, I know she will.” 

“But not you. Because you’ll be dead.” 

She speaks without malice, as her eyes water. Spies aren’t supposed to get emotional, but Echo... It’s always been like this with her. She finds someone to serve, and they become her life source. Roan feels his heart ache to touch her, to comfort her. 

And fuck it- if he’s going to die, at least he can comfort her. 

She freezes when his hand touches her cheek. 

Roan watches as she holds her breath. Her eyes track him while he pulls the tie out of her hair, “Breathe, Echo,” he can’t help but command, “it’s okay. Just breathe.” 

_“My King-”_ she begins, her pulse thrumming under his large hands, as he cuts her off with a kiss. 

_“Roan,”_ he corrects, pulling away, and setting his forehead against hers, “just, please. I need to hear my name-” 

Then brown eyes are seeking out his own, and she’s kissing him. Her gentle touch pushing back- farther and farther, onto his bed, _“Roan...”_ she breathes, and he likes how his name sounds on her lips. It’s been so long since any Azgedan called him by his name. And she says it in such a way that’s spellbinding. 

They kiss as he gets her tank top and bra off- and then he turns her around to kiss her neck, while his hands cup her tits. He relishes the sound of her breathy moans, as he sees her eyes flutter shut in the mirror across the room. 

And god, she looks perfect like this, her long hair cascading wildly over her thin shoulders, his large hands covering her breasts. when she unexpectedly grinds her ass against his cock, Roan can’t help but groan before biting her neck lightly. 

“Oh!” she yelps, before smiling, and it’s a rare thing that Roan must see for himself. Her smile is sweet and shy, and he wants to burn it into his memory. 

He wonders, can he take that with him into the next life? 

Shaking the thought away, he moves her hair over one shoulder and begins to kiss his way down her back, “turn around,” he murmurs against her skin, looking up at her as she does. She licks her lips, staring at him boldly, “Echo, have you ever-” 

She shakes her head, running her hand over his face, “can you call me Ash? Please?” 

He nods against her stomach. He knew of her as a child. He knew what happened while she trained- how cruel his mother was. Nia made her kill her only friend, and now he was asking her to let him die... it’s not fair. 

Nothing about this world is fair. 

_“Ash,”_ he says, his throat burning with the reality of it all, “can I?” 

“Yes,” she says with darkened eyes, her hands framing his face as her emotion is set free. Roan can’t help but wonder for just a moment if he’s ever really known the woman who had been so loyal to him. But he can’t dwell on that now. Instead, he drops a kiss just below her navel, before he undoes her pants. 

She lets him eat her out for as long as he pleases. And he does it with fervor, throwing her legs over his shoulders, as he presses down on her belly, and works his tongue into her. He watches her, her eyes roll back as he noses her clit, and she can’t help but roll her hips, when slides a finger in and bites her clit lightly. 

She comes when he sucks hard on her clit. As he feels her squeezing his fingers, his cock throbs. He lets her catch her breath as he undresses, but she takes him by surprise when she kneels in front of him. 

“My sweet,” he murmurs, taken by her willingness to please him. He doesn’t want a blow job though, not today, “can we- will you lie back?” 

She nods, allowing him to lie her down and kiss her. Everything about it is soft, and sweet. He slides into her easily, feeling a sense of relief in her arms, as she holds him together. 

She presses kisses on his neck, his forehead, his lips- before he turns them over and pounds into her from below, even while he captures her mouth with his. After a bit, he sits up, his arms swallowing her whole as he takes one of her breasts in his mouth.

She pulls his hair, riding him hard, as if she's painfully aware that this will be their only time together. He finds himself finishing inside her all too soon. 

He lies her down once again and works her clit until she comes again, her body arching and trembling beneath his fingertips. There’s a part of him that imagines it- a life with her. Children, even. If the world weren’t ending, he could renounce the throne, find a spot in the country to build their home. He’d take care of her, and they’d never have to kill another human. Never have to worry about being killed. 

As her breathing slows, he comes back down to earth. 

“No more training, no planning,” Roan says, pulling the furs over the two of them, “let's just sleep a little bit, okay?” 

To his surprise, she wraps her arms around him and burrows into his chest, “Of course, Roan.” she says, dropping a soft kiss there, before laying her head down on the same spot. 

And he knows he doesn’t have to say anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
